The Moon Only Shines At Night Gordon x James
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Some things in life are just better to be left unsaid; James has been having strange feelings about a certain big blue engine as of late and is afraid he might lose their friendship. The constant ducking and dodging just to see each-other really has its own ups and downs but, you can't help how you feel whenever you two are around. CGI-Era.
1. Reminder :)

Be on the look out for a brand new story starting tomorrow! Take care!


	2. Prologue

I decided to do it tell me what you think :) ;)

**The Moon Only Shines At Night.**

** (Gordon x James).**

** Thomas And Friends Fanfiction.**

** Rating: T For some Adult Language and Sexual References In Later Chapters.**

** Pairing: Gordon x James.**

** Summary: Some things in life are just better to be left unsaid; James has been having strange feelings about a certain big blue engine as of late and is afraid he might lose their friendship. The constant ducking and dodging just to see each-other really has its own ups and downs but, you can't help how you feel whenever you two are around. CGI-Era.**

** They say that Romeo and Casanova have never been friends; instead, they were mortal enemies. Since childhood, they have been fighting to see who was the strongest and would not stop until either one of them was claimed to be the champion. Through the years however, they have not stopped, have not rest, still going at it like two ferocious lions; snarling, growling, swords flung at each-other hoping that one would fall his last fall, take his last breath, and forever be history-Wrong.**

** Seeing the error of their ways after a fatal accident, they decided to form an alliance-United they stand, together forever and let nothing hold them back for all eternity. How could it be? How did it happen? There is more than meets the eye than expected and instead, lust takes over; unknowingly, it is the solution to your problems at first hand.**

** ~*Prologue~***

** Year: Spring-Time, 1957.**

** Where: Sodor-Tidmouth Sheds on a clear spring night.**

** It was the end of another busy day on The Island of Sodor. All the stations, yards, and docks were closed down for the evening as people and children were in their homes in their nice soft beds looking forward to another morning of work and school by tomorrow. The clean spring breeze was cool smelling sweet of honey and flowers; street lights were all lined up shining their luminescent lights along with the moon which was bigger and brighter along with the stars that sparkled like tiny little diamonds.**

** At Tidmouth Sheds, the steam engines were all in their berths snoozing away and dreaming at the same time; low whistling could be heard by none other than Thomas himself who had a small smile on his gray face plate. Everyone except a familiar splendid red engine known as James was wide awake gazing up at the sky in endless wonder. His black eyes twinkled as he silently counted the crystallized dots to pass the time in hopes of a certain big blue tender engine made it back home safely from pulling the express all day long.**

**_ "I hope he gets back soon; I'm really getting worried about him." James thought to himself sighing. James was very vain but at times loved to play and have fun with his friends. But what they didn't know was that he was hiding something from them something so dark and so secretive that it would be hard to try to get the truth out of him. He had been having strange feelings about him... He realized it since he was his back-up engine for the day trying to pull the heavy coaches up on his hill. Many, many times he denied it hoping that they would pass; tried as he might, he just couldn't get the thoughts out of his head and had been eating him up like crazy to the point Thomas or Percy would finish his jobs for him while he would go to the Steam-works but he would come back fine. It was at that very moment, he was falling deep in love._**

**_Hope you enjoy :)_**


	3. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1 to the fic hope you all enjoy. Positive Feedback is much appreciated :) thank you :)

Chapter 1.

Suddenly, a familiar deep "poop poop" whistling sound was heard from the distance. James knew it all too well that it was Gordon coming back from his usual duties such as pulling the express; he smiled warmly seeing him rolling onto the turntable making it into his shed yawning his tired but grand yawn; cheeks were blazed a mixture of pink and red luckily, it was dark so he couldn't see and wouldn't have a clue also.

"Hello Gordon, back from pulling the express I see?" He asked casually not wanting for him to listen to his true tone of voice who had his eyeballs glance at him. "Hmph, I see that you are still awake as it is very late little James; for your information, I was giving the passengers a tour around Ulfstead Castle. It was long and tiring but at the end of it all, it was worth it; you're always in for a real treat when you have a special job for a special and strong engine like me." James stared dreamy-eyed but quickly caught himself when the tender engine looked directly towards him. "And what may I ask have you been doing all day hmm?" "Oh, the same as usual pulling coal cars and shunting those trouble-some trucks; they are such a pain in the ass ALL the time." He smirked hearing Sodor's #4 chuckle heartily.

"Oh James, you crack me up at times. They are believe me when I tell you; you're not the only one that wishes to take them to the Smelters Yard to turn them into scrap." "That makes two of us eh?" Both engines laughed as the chattering between them died down and they gazed up at the sky witnessing a shooting star that was so unbelievable that their boilers bubbled. "Oh my did you see that?" Gordon asked amazed feeling his firebox heat up; James grinned. "I did that was remarkable; I heard from the humans that when you make a wish, it will come true." More yawning came into place as the big engine muttered a good-night to the splendid red engine shutting his eyes and went into a deep slumber starting to snore.

James watched with interest at him who looked so handsome and unique that it was startling him. Sure Gordon was an arrogant and pompous asshole when he needed and (wanted) to be but deep down, he really had a heart made out of gold rarely showing it at times; still, that was what him special; he was even starting to take notice how devilishly delicious and giant his tender was where he just wanted to push him to a siding and give him the best- he soon shook those naughty thoughts out of his head and blushed so deep that his face was scarlet red. Perhaps he was overworked too much after all, it was extremely busy today and he needed his beauty sleep for tomorrow was going to be long and tiring once again.


	4. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2.

The very next morning, all the steamies were up bright and early ready for their day of work. A familiar blue automobile was seen and out came Sir Topham Hatt and his two conductor like bodyguards walking towards them with his hands folded behind him. "Good Morning Everyone, I see that all of you had a good-night's sleep last night to see all your smiling faces it does my heart well to know that I have really useful engines on my railway." They all grinned at each-other then back at their boss. "Now, I have something special to say. Today is Clean Sodor Day; everyone will be taking part in making the Island more beautiful and uplifting than ever before so, I'm going to break you all into two pairs."

James listened carefully hoping that the Fat Controller will pick him and Gordon together; he was longing to be working with him just for today but on the other hand, he was not too fond of cleaning; he didn't like getting his paintwork dirty and he also prayed that they wouldn't go to a place where it would be smelly either. "Thomas and Percy, you both will be going to Brendam Docks to deliver boxes of cleaning supplies and decorations over to Knapford Station for the workers to clean and decorate for the special event." The two tank engines smiled tooting loudly making it on the turntable chuffing away. "Henry and Edward, you two will be taking some trees to be planted at Henry's Forest. And Gordon and James, you both will be going over to Whiff's Waste Dump to help him clear the place from all the garbage that he had collected; Scruff has to be repaired over at the Steamworks." And the Fat Controller walked back to his car driving away.

They both couldn't believe what they had just heard; Henry and Edward both snickered trying to blink away their tears and trying hard not to laugh. "Good luck you two." Henry winked chuffing away tooting loudly. "Hope you guys have loads of fun and try not to get dirty especially you James." Edward grinned. The blue and red engines grew red in the face letting out dark black clouds of smoke. "Now ain't this some shit! I'my bound to get my paintwork dirty." James thought.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 right now!

Chapter 3.

**Where: Sodor, Whiff's Waste Dump.**

** Time: 12:35 P.M.**

** The two big engines had finally made it to Whiff's Waste Dump. Stinky garbage carts were seen piled up or huge mountains in the corners. They scrunched up their faces couldn't take the unbearable smell of it all; the familiar olive green spectacle wearing engine puffed towards them smiling. "Hello Gordon, Hello James, welcome to my Waste Dump, Sir Topham Hatt told me that you both would be coming here to help me and I'm glad you're here; we have a lot to do if we want to get this place in tip-top shape for the Island Inspector to arrive." Both engines stared at each-other both having unreadable expressions.**

** "I could think of 10 good reasons to not be here." Gordon whispered. "You're telling me, ugh... I'm already thinking about my beautiful and splendid paintwork getting ruined; after this is all over, remind me to never come out of the sheds again." And the two went off to work having to pull and shunt the cars into the garbage crusher just wanting to get this over with.**

** The job was now finished. They panted long and hard; their axles ached, and their bodies smelt rotten. Soon, the Fat Controller's car was seen revealing him, his bodyguards, and the Island Inspector. "And here we have Whiff's Waste Dump; Scruff usually helps him but instead, Gordon and James had pumped their pistons to pitch in and had proven themselves to be really useful engines." They smiled feeling relieved and proud at the same time; it might have been really smelly, but it was sure lots of fun-but they wouldn't admit it.**

** Gordon and James were now at the wash down getting a well deserved bath. The soapy suds were bubbling all over but it wasn't long for the Luke warm water to splash all over making them sparkle and shine in the sunlight. James glanced at Gordon staring at him through the corner of his eye; his orb looking up and down at his large shape especially his tender which he stared at the longest. He licked his lips wondering what it would be like to just want to feel it blushing madly after realizing the dirty thoughts he was having again.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 right now enjoy!

Chapter 4.

Later that night back at Tidmouth Sheds, the rest of the other engines were all very tired and out of it after such a long, hard day that they couldn't wait to get into their berths for a well deserved rest. Soon, Gordon and James had came puffing in as well yawning in unison; their friends smiled and snickered.

"Good Evening you two, so, how was your day at the Dump?" Thomas asked they both harrumphed wishing not to talk about it as they just ignored him going into their individual sheds. Thomas grew confused so did Percy. "What's the matter with them?" The little green engine asked his best friend who just blinked wishing he had the ability to shrug but then shook it off. "You know how they are Percy, they are too grand to talk about certain things like what I asked them." He then started to whisper. "They sure have been working together lately; I wonder what's up?" Percy thought for a moment then smiled. "Whatever it is, they really do like each-other's company despite how they make fun of the other." "Yeah, you're right."

What they didn't know was that James was listening in secret while pretending to be asleep he blushed realizing that they were right. Lately, James was always with Gordon whenever Sir Topham Hatt assigned them on various tasks to do. His face would light up like a Christmas tree when his name was mentioned and couldn't wait. Despite what had happened in the past between them, he had pushed that aside and they quickly became friends after Gordon had a mishap and James pulled the express for the day which made him the luckiest engine ever. Through the years, James has always looked up to him and loved being around as much as possible to the point it would annoy the tender engine but he had to admit, he adored the company; but now, it was all coming towards him that he was having a secret admiration and that was scaring the shit out of him. He gazed over at Sodor's snoring number 4 who looked so handsome in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 coming your way now!

Chapter 5.

~*James' P.O.V.~*

_I gazed at the sleeping figure of my friend who looked so grand under the bright moonlight. It shined its luminescent glow all over his body making him sparkle and shine. What has gotten into me? Surely I have never felt anything around him before so why am I feeling like this? Could it be? no! Hell no It is not happening at all! I can't be falling in love with an arrogant and self-centered bastard who I called a friend but... He's just so ugh... I don't know where to begin; hopefully this does not continue other wise I wouldn't know how to live with myself; I'm pretty sure that with a good night's sleep, I will be fit as a fiddle in no time._

_ But the next morning, James barely slept; his mind was so wrapped up about Gordon that he laid awake all night long. Gordon was the first to wake up as tooted loudly and went off to Knapford Station to get his passengers so he could pull the express. James watched his eyes twinkling as he sighed a long sigh; Thomas and Percy looked at one another then back at their vain friend feeling sorry for him._

_ "What's the matter James? are you feeling sick or something?" Thomas asked. "I'm alright Thomas, there is nothing that you can help me with thank you for your concern." And he left to go to the Shunting Yards to do his usual job. _


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of The Moon Only Shines At Night starting now :)

Chapter 6.

Biffing and bashing were the only noises heard as James was trying to shut those damn troublesome trucks up. They were up to their usual teasing and singing once again and the red engine wasn't going to take no crap from them no matter how much he wanted to send them flying in the air. Loud whistles were heard in the distance; Edward and Duck were laughing and talking together; Duck was making up some jokes and telling stories about living and working on the Great Western Railway. "Oh Duck, you are such a joy to have around." Edward grinned and they did the unthinkable; they leaned towards each-other having the most sweetest and passionate lip-lock anyone had ever seen.

James was shocked hiding behind some old crates watching the make out session. His firebox roared with warmth and his pale face burned with a shade of deep dark crimson; he barely puffed for he didn't want to disturb them plus let them know that he was there. Once finished, the old wise engine bid his farewell to the pannier tank engine who left to go run his branch line leaving his lover to set to work shunting some crates and freight cars.

James sighed coming out of his hiding spot hoping Edward wouldn't see but the blue mixed traffic engine caught a glimpse saying hello to him who cursed under his breath. "James, nice to see you here; doing your usual shunting job I see?" James forehead was getting clammy as tiny beads of sweat were starting to show; he wished he had arms not to mention the ability to wipe them off; Edward looked concerned. "Are you feeling okay? You're looking quite pale." The vain engine harrumphed. "I am fine thank you Edward; now, if you will excuse me, I have to take the goods train over to Brendam Docks so if you don't mind." The realtruth was, he didn't have anything to take Henry and Toby were going to be doing that instead and Edward could see through his little lie.

"James, you don't have to lie because I know you're not on schedule to deliver anything today. Please tell me what is the matter?" Looking around and seeing there was no one else but them, James took a deep breath and exhaled out a sigh.

Part 2 will be here soon!


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

Here's Part 2 enjoy.

Chapter 6. Part 2.

"Edward, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Smiling warmly, the blue engine nodded. "Absolutely James, I will not tell a soul. What do you say we chuff while we chat besides, it's such a lovely day and some fresh air would do you good." James grinned as he followed him.

They clickety-clacked along the track gazing all over the breath-taking atmosphere seeing birds whistle their sweet little songs, and children playing or flying kites. Upon seeing the engines, they raced over to the fence waving at them who both in return tooted loudly. "Now James, what is it that you would like to me about?" He looked down at some tiny pebbles that were on the track; he started to blush a hue of pink; should he tell him that he was falling for Gordon? sure they didn't get along on good terms, but he was yearning to be by his side.

"Okay, here goes, I-I-I like Gordon." He whispered but loud enough where Edward could hear; he smiled. "What is it? You're not angry?" "Of course I'm not; James, believe me when I tell you, I've known for quite sometime now." James was shocked; Edward knew all this time and didn't say anything? "How did you know?" The old engine took his time. "It was obvious James, from the moment you laid eyes on him whenever he's not looking really gave me a clue; I see how you stare at him, and you talk to him, not to mention that when Sir Topham Hatt gives you two a job to do, your face starts to shine." James looked down shamefully. "Hey it's alright no need to be embarrassed; it's okay to love someone of the same gender." James smirked. "Oh, so is that how you are with that quack?" Blushing a deep shade of crimson, they kept chuffing as laughter erupted.


End file.
